


Remember Me

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hiccup and Hiro are stepbrothers, Hiro has Very Bad Ideas, Honey Lemon and Miguel are cousins, Honey Lemon's real name is Miela Rivera, Hurt/Comfort, Older!Jamie, Slash, Toothless is an Alebrije, but he has people who love him and help him anyway, like Hiro's age, set in the canons of both Big Hero 6 and Coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Honey Lemon's family comes visit San Fransokyo, Hiro meets her second-cousin Miguel Rivera and they become friends. Miguel, after his adventures in the land of the dead, tells his friend all about it. And Hiro comes up with a really bad no good plan to see Tadashi again.





	Remember Me

Coco || Jamiro || BH6 || HiJack || RotG || Remember Me || HTTYD || HiJack || BH6 || Jamiro || Coco

Title: Remember Me – Hiro's Adventures in the Realm of the Dead

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort, fluff, m/f

Main Pairings: Hiccup/Jack & Jamie/Hiro

Disney Characters: Miguel Rivera, Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Maemi Hamada, Tomeo Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Elena Rivera, Coco Rivera, Héctor Rivera, Imelda Rivera, Pepita

DreamWorks Characters: Jamie Bennett, Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless

Summary: When Honey Lemon's family comes visit San Fransokyo, Hiro meets her second-cousin Miguel Rivera and they become friends. Miguel, after his adventures in the land of the dead, tells his friend all about it. And Hiro comes up with a _really bad no good plan_ to see Tadashi again.

**Remember Me**

_Hiro's Adventures in the Realm of the Dead_

"Miela! Oh, mija, you have grown _so much_!", exclaimed abuelita.

Miguel watched how his prima got kissed left and right by an overly enthusiastic Elena Rivera. It was a huge family reunion and out of everyone, abuelita was the happiest about this. The whole Rivera clan was visiting San Fransokyo, where Tía Victoria's family was living. Victoria had moved to San Fransokyo a long, long time ago and her husband, her children and her grandchildren were still living there. So, Miguel understood why his abuelita was so excited to see her sister's family.

Personally, Miguel was just _really_ excited to see San Fransokyo. Everything here was so vastly different from home. It was nearly overwhelming with how modern everything was, how intense.

"Tía Elena, please", laughed Miela embarrassed.

Miela was the oldest of Miguel's cousins on Victoria's side of the family, far as he could tell. She was tall, blonde, wearing glasses and a really weird bag with colorful balls attached to it. Strange fashion statement. Miguel was pretty sure he had heard earlier that Miela was going to some fancy science school here in the city. While the adults all started talking with each other excitedly, abuelita wanting to get caught up with her nieces and nephews, Miguel snuck away to explore the house.

/break\

Honey Lemon found her cousin Miguel on the roof of her parents' house. The boy was staring out into the city in total awe, watching the lights and houses. The architecture in San Fransokyo was very awe-inspiring and special, Honey knew that. She smiled as she sat down next to Miguel. Her parents and aunts were talking animatedly with Elena and her family.

Honey remembered being younger, very small, and going to Santa Cecilia to visit her abuelita Victoria's sister Elena. Back then, she had always found that rather boring, because the only child on that side of the family back then had been Abel and he had been too small to be much fun. Still, her father was always so very excited to see his cousins, aunt and uncle.

Now, Honey regretted her childhood boredom. Abuelita Victoria had passed many years ago and so had her great-grandfather Julio. Her great-grandmother Coco was very old by now, too old for regular travels and she was suffering from dementia. When she had looked at Honey earlier, she had called her Victoria. When Honey had been a child, Coco had still been more engaged.

"Hello, Miguel", greeted Honey gently, pulling her legs up.

"Miela!", yelped Miguel surprised, not having noticed her.

Grinning, Honey tilted her head. "Everyone calls me Honey Lemon now."

"That... is a strange nickname", pointed Miguel out with a frown.

"I guess", laughed Honey. "It's... college-tradition, I suppose. My friends and I, we like giving each other silly nicknames. It was the idea of my friend... Tadashi..." Miguel's frown deepened at the way she said his name. "He died, in a fire... a few weeks ago."

"Oh. I'm... sorry", offered Miguel unsure.

Honey Lemon shook her head. "Thank you, but... it's okay. All we can do when we lose someone is hope they moved on. Tell me more about you instead. You're not very close with Abel and Rosa?"

"Not really", muttered Miguel. "They... make fun of me, a lot. For..."

"For...?", asked Honey curiously, leaning in. "It's okay, you know. I can keep a secret."

"I love music!", whispered Miguel enthusiastically, eyes sparkling. "But abuelita has forbidden _anyone_ in the family from playing any kind of music! And Abel and Rosa make fun of me for enjoying my music and my parents are of course supporting abuelita and I just..."

Frowning, Honey Lemon nodded in understanding. "I'm... I'm sure tía Elena will come around. If this is something you _really_ love, then they will support you. They're your family, after all."

/break\

Out of all the cousins Miguel had in San Fransokyo, Miela – Honey Lemon – was definitely the most amazing. The youngest kept playing with Benny and Manny, the others spent their time with Abel and Rosa, but Honey Lemon took the time to show Miguel around. And just Miguel. She showed him the street-corners where the best street-musicians were playing, she showed him her own flat and introduced him to her flat-mate Gogo (they really had odd nicknames), she even showed him her college where they met two other friends of hers – Wasabi and Fred. Last on the tour was the Lucky Cat Café, so they could eat something and rest up.

"This city is amazing!", exclaimed Miguel, gesturing enthusiastically.

"It really is", laughed Honey Lemon, smiling.

"Hey, Honey. What can I bring you and who's your friend?", asked the waiter.

"Hello, Hiccup! That's my cousin Miguel – I told you, my family from Santa Cecilia is visiting. Miguel, this is Hiccup, he's studying with me", introduced Honey. "His stepmother owns the café."

Miguel grinned and waved at the freckled brunette. Hiccup? That might just be the weirdest of the names so far. Hiccup took their orders and left the table again. Though when he brought them their food, he was accompanied by a younger boy, maybe a little older than Miguel.

"Hiro! Come sit with us if you have some time", offered Honey. "Hiro, Miguel. Miguel, Hiro."

Hiro smiled a little awkwardly and waved at Miguel before sitting down with them. Neither of the boys knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

/break\

While Honey Lemon was cool, Hiro was more Miguel's speed and for the rest of the family's stay in San Fransokyo, Miguel spent a lot of time with Hiro, who was a genius inventor too. He had a cool live-in robot named Baymax, a fat cat named Mochi, an older step-brother named Hiccup, a very imposing step-father and a quirky aunt who was his adopted mother. It was a mismatched family but from everything Miguel had seen, they were a tight-knitted bunch. There had been another brother, Hiro's biological brother, Tadashi. His loss had apparently deeply impacted Hiro. But at least Hiro wasn't alone. He had the rest of his family, his friends and his boyfriend.

Jamie Bennett, who was a huge fan of supernatural being and myths and very enthusiastic about them. The two boys had only started dating a few weeks ago. They had met through their mothers having had a cook-off... in an underground cooking-arena. Hiro wasn't quite sure about this city, really. It was _extremely_ weird. There were supervillains and superheroes.

"You know, once you're out of school, you could always just... move to San Fransokyo and study music?", offered Jamie where he was laying on Hiro's bed, head hanging upside-down over the edge. "Like, say you study something different and they wouldn't even know."

"I'm not so good at lying", admitted Miguel. "It gives me a stomach ache."

"Can I do something against your stomach ache?", asked Baymax attentive. "A tea-"

"No, Baymax, he doesn't have one _now_ ", corrected Hiro with a fond eye-roll.

The robot tilted his head curiously but didn't comment any further. Miguel grinned at the robot. Baymax was really cute and really cool. Also just genius. A healthcare robot who was kind and could diagnose and help people. It was the legacy of Hiro's late brother.

"I don't know what I'll do. Or if I _can_ do anything", sighed Miguel where he laid next to Jamie.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something, Miguel", grinned Jamie optimistically. "I've seen giant portals opening up over this city. Goo-people who are supervillains. Superheroes saving the day. You, going back to Santa Cecilia and making music, sounds far more realistic."

Miguel laughed at that. Yes. Maybe. Maybe during the next festival at the plaza, maybe.

"You _definitely_ have to tell us if you do and how it went", declared Hiro.

"Oh, yes! We definitely have to stay in contact!", agreed Jamie and sat up.

"We definitely will", said Miguel with an eager grin.

/break\

Hiro Hamada's life was one of ups and downs. Quite a roller-coaster ride, considering he was still a few months short of fifteen. His parents had died when he was barely a baby, being raised by his aunt Cass. When he was ten, aunt Cass got married to Stoick Haddock, a big and intimidating but actually very gentle and caring man. With him came another big brother for Hiro. He always looked up to Hiccup a lot, maybe a little more than he did to Tadashi because while Tadashi worked behind closed doors in his lab at his nerd school, Hiccup had always made the craziest inventions right at home. A wing-suit for them to fly, a flaming sword, a robotic dragon named Toothless.

It was only shortly before Tadashi died that Hiro had come to _truly_ appreciate him and his genius. When Tadashi and Hiccup had finally succeeded in convincing Hiro to join their nerd school.

And then Tadashi died and Hiro's world broke apart even more. He fell into a hole of depression and only Tadashi's friends managed to help pull him out of it when they became Big Hero 6.

Hiro became a hero and an actual student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Being a student was harder than he had anticipated, especially since he dabbled as a hero, but he somehow kept pushing through it. Hiccup and the others helped him through it.

And then, just a few weeks ago, Hiro had first met Jamie Bennett. The boy went to the San Fransokyo Art Institute and shared some classes with Honey Lemon. He drew the most fantastic creatures – an Easter Bunny large enough to be a kangaroo, black dusty shadowy Nightmares, a Tooth Fairy with feathers all over in sparkling colors. They were beautiful and creative and Jamie was so excited when talking about all the stories about them that he had come up with.

It took the two of them two weeks to get together, with a little push from a very enthusiastic Wasabi, who thought that young love was 'so wonderful', accompanied by sobbing. At first, Hiro had been very in over his head with it, because he had no idea how _relationships_ worked. In the end, it was actually really nice. Jamie liked just watching him work. Sometimes, they worked together – Jamie designing something fantastical and Hiro giving it mechanical form. They'd go out for ice-cream or watch movies together and there was a lot of holding hands and sharing kisses. The cutest part was when Jamie would grow jealous of Karmi whenever Karmi would fawn over Hiro's hero-persona. Like Hiro would _ever_ go for her. Pf. Jamie was _way_ cooler and sweeter and Jamie liked all of Hiro, civil and superhero identity alike. And okay, Jamie had been shocked at first when learning that Hiro was actually part of Big Hero 6, but he adjusted fairly quickly and became a big fan and supporter, even managing a fan page (and having a bit of a rivalry with Karmi over it).

By now, Hiro was at a better place. He was happy, with his family, his friends, being a hero, at school. It was going well for him, yet still he missed Tadashi _so much_.

Which was why he came up with the most insane plan when his newest friend Miguel Rivera called one day in utter excitement, telling him the craziest tale. Of the Day of the Dead, a stolen guitar, an adventure in the realm of the dead, meeting his great-great-grandfather and great-great-grandmother, bringing music back to the Rivera family after all these years.

He told no one about it at first. He planned it out in his head. If there was one thing Hiro Hamada was, it was _patient_. In his own way. It was simple, really. He'd just have to wait for the Day of the Dead, steal something from the dead and go visit the realm of the dead to see his brother again. He just... just one more chance to speak to Tadashi. Only one more, to tell him that Hiro was doing his best to live up to his expectations. To properly say goodbye.

All he had to do was wait patiently and then schedule his visit to Santa Cecilia just right.

/break\

There were two factors in his plan that he had not accounted for. Hiccup Haddock and Jamie Bennett. Both his brother and his boyfriend were very suspicious of Hiro's timing on deciding to finally visit Miguel in person. Cass and Stoick thought that at fifteen, Hiro was too young to go to Mexico on his own, so they were glad Hiccup volunteered to come with him. Jamie too insisted. Which, okay, could be romantic. They had been dating for one and a half years now and Hiro _really_ loved Jamie a lot, so the thought of having Jamie at his side during this all was reassuring.

"Hiro! Jamie!", exclaimed Miguel excitedly as he welcomed them in town.

The three boys hugged, grinning broadly. It had been far too long since they actually got to see each other in person. Thankfully, technology allowed them to still always stay in touch. Hiccup smiled fondly as he watched the three of them and carried the luggage inside. The Riveras had, graciously enough, allowed them to stay at their home. In exchange, Hiccup brought some gifts Honey Lemon and her family had _insisted_ he brought along.

"So, this is your... ofrenda?", asked Hiro slowly, staring at the altar in awe.

"Yes", confirmed Miguel with pride, resting a gentle hand on the frame holding the image of Coco. "I used to think this... to be silly, but knowing just how important it is..."

"Is it... I mean... would it be okay...", started Hiro unsure.

"You brought pictures?", asked Miguel with an encouraging smile.

Hiro nodded and put a photo up on the ofrenda. Tadashi had his arms around Hiro, a bright smile on his face, looking so proud at Hiro. Swallowing hard, Hiro grasped Jamie's hand to hold. Jamie leaned in to kiss his cheek, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"You've had a long flight, right? You probably want to rest. Tomorrow, we will start early preparing everything for Día de los Muertos", asked Miguel. "I'll show you to your rooms, okay?"

Hiro, Jamie and Hiccup got settled into their shared room before dinner. Dinner was a huge event with the whole family. It was hard for Hiro to imagine living with everyone – then again, his family was not so big. In another reality, maybe. Where he would have parents, would have Tadashi, would have grandparents. Where Cass would actually be his aunt, Stoick his uncle, Hiccup his cousin.

"I know what you're up to, Hiro", whispered Jamie that night.

Hiccup on a mattress on the floor was already sound asleep. Jamie was turned onto his side to stare pointedly at his boyfriend. Fake sleeping was not an option. Sighing softly, Hiro also turned onto his side so he could properly look at Jamie. Biting his lips, he ducked his head.

"What if... What if it's all real, Jamie?", asked Hiro urgently. "If Miguel's amazing adventure is true, if the realm of the dead is real? If... If Tadashi is there...?"

Heaving a very deep sigh, Jamie leaned in to rest his forehead against Hiro's. "I love you. I got you. Every step of the way. Even when you and I have to... to go to the realm of the dead."

Hiro smiled, just the smallest smile, as he tilted his head enough to kiss Jamie. "Love you too."

/break\

"This is such a bad idea. This is the worst idea I've ever heard and I told you of all the crazy things I did last year!", hissed Miguel as they snuck into the graveyard.

Hiccup was glowering pointedly as he followed the three boys from a bit of a distance. He knew Hiro was up to something. The question had been what. But _this_? This was insane. Hiccup missed Tadashi too, but trying to invoke some kind of curse to be send to the land of the dead...?

They made their way to the Rivera family graves, because if Miguel were to steal from someone, it at least be his family to not upset anyone else. Jamie and Hiro were holding hands as they followed closely behind Miguel until they reached their destination.

Just as the three boys grabbed something off Héctor Rivera's grave, Hiccup grabbed Hiro by the back of his shirt. The next moment, it felt as though a wind went through Hiccup and blew him away. Hiro turned, staring wide-eyed at Hiccup.

"What are you doing here?", asked Hiro. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Neither are you, Hiro. But if you think I'll let you, Jamie and Miguel travel the land of the dead on your own, then you have another thing coming, little brother", grunted Hiccup seriously.

"Okay. Can we... Can we move this along? Because the longer we are taking, the more of the day we're taking away from my relatives that we'll need along the way and they are all looking forward to seeing my family! It is the first time papá Héctor will get to spend with my family!"

"Right. Yes. Sorry", sighed Hiro and paused, grabbing Miguel's hand. "Thank... Thank you, for doing this. I know it's risky and..."

"You were my first friend, Hiro. You and Miela were the first ones to believe in my music", replied Miguel with a smile. "If I can help you find closure about your brother's death, I will."

"Great. Can we... go now?", asked Jamie uncomfortable. "This is really weird."

Hiro grinned as he turned toward his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "I'll protect you, Jamie."

"My great hero", chuckled Jamie, batting his eyelashes ironically.

"Come on. You're not afraid of ghosts, are you?", asked Hiro, laughter dancing in his eyes. "Weren't you the one who told me all about his... what was that? Childhood imaginary friend? Back when you still lived in Burgess? What was his name again...?"

"Jack Frost. And he wasn't imaginary", grumbled Jamie with a blush.

"Miguel", interrupted Hiccup and cleared his throat. "You know what to do. You lead the way."

"Right. Yes. We have to find the bridge made of flower petals. It'll lead us to the realm of the dead. There, we just have to take flower petals and find members of our families to send us back."

"Wait. That means... That means I have to find someone from my family too?", asked Jamie.

Hiro's eyes widened as he turned toward his boyfriend. That had not been in his plan. Somehow, that detail had escaped him. Looking guilty, Hiro averted his gaze.

"How about we deal with one problem at a time?", suggested Hiccup.

"Right, good plan", agreed Miguel. "To the bridge, over it, find my family to help find yours."

With determination behind his steps did Miguel lead their little group of four to the bridge.

/break\

The easiest course of action was to go to the office and have someone fetch the Riveras to help. The short bespectacled man with the dog-allergy did not look pleased at all to have Miguel back in his office. Shifting nervously, Miguel turned to look at his friends. They were still in complete awe at the realm of the dead and a bit freaked out by the talking skeletons.

"Miguel! What are you doing here? We were in the middle of preparing—Who are those?"

Mamá Imelda interrupted herself to stare in surprise at Hiccup, Hiro and Jamie, as soon as she came storming into the office. She was closely followed by Héctor, who was trying to calm his wife down, as well as a very amused looking Coco. Miguel immediately jumped onto his feet and jumped Héctor in a hug. He looked just as happy to see his great-great-grandson.

"Miguel. It is good to see you", laughed Héctor, before Imelda glared pointedly at him. "I mean. What are you doing here? This is dangerous and you should not make this a habit."

"It... I... I am sorry, I did not... Those are my friends. And Hiccup and Hiro, they lost their brother two years ago and never got to say goodbye and when I told Hiro about my adventures... I... He asked me to help him. I'm really sorry, but can you help us find their brother?"

Miguel used the puppy-dog eyes on them, though in the end, it was mamá Coco who laughed and clapped her hands. "An adventure! Yes, papá, let us go on an adventure and help Miguel's friends."

She looked so mirthful as she turned to look at Héctor, who could never say no to his only daughter. And with that, Imelda was outvoted. She heaved a heavy sigh as she regarded the boy sternly.

"This was a horrendous idea", chided Imelda. "But how do we even help them?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing your or I can do", stated the clerk pointedly, adjusting his glasses.

"What?", asked Hiro wide-eyed. "No, but we came all the way-"

" _We_ are the wrong... department, so to speak", offered the clerk.

"What does that even mean?", wanted Hiccup to know with a frown.

"You three, you do not even celebrate Día de los Muertos. Do you really think every culture, every group of belief, is here? Right here?", asked the clerk, motioning his arms around. "Have you noticed the alebrije? Do you not think the, say, Christians would be rather disturbed if they got brought _here_ , by _those_? There are different departments of the netherworld. You cheated yourselves into the wrong one. But I would be more than happy to send you to the right one, because then you are no longer my problem and I can end my shift to prepare for Día de los Muertos."

"Okay, perfect! How do we do that?", asked Imelda impatiently.

"We need a traveler", explained the clerk.

"What... is that?", wanted Héctor to know, resting one hand on Miguel's shoulder. "He is one?"

"No. No, not that kind of traveler. A spirit", grunted the clerk. "Spirits can travel between the realms of the dead and even the world of the living."

"Like... a poltergeist?", asked Jamie disturbed.

"Occasionally", nodded the clerk with a shrug. "For that, a spirit has to be willing to do this though. And spirits, they are a very tricky breed. Now, what are your names? Maybe you are lucky."

"Hákon Haddock, Hiro Hamada and James Bennett", listed Hiccup dutifully.

"...Hákon?", echoed Jamie and raised both eyebrows.

Hiccup glared down at him. "Never utter that name again."

The clerk all the while scribbled down their names, sealed the letter, attached it to a small-sized alebrije and sent the colorful creature on its quest. The clerk looked impatient and kept glaring at them, even as – or maybe especially because – Hiccup, Hiro and Jamie kept gaping out of the window, watching the alebrije and the dead in utter fascination. Miguel all the while got caught up on what Héctor, Imelda, Coco and the rest of their family had been up to.

"So, you two really got over... everything?", asked Miguel carefully.

"He... is the love of my life", sighed Imelda with a fond eye-roll. "And it is... time to move on and leave the past behind us. Now, we can actually be a family, together."

Coco looked so insanely happy as she looked at her parents. This was all she had wanted all of her life. For her mamá and her papá to be together again, to love each other again. As sad as Miguel still was that Coco had left them, he was happy for her and that she now had the time to be with her parents again. Of course, Miguel had to tell them about everything that had happened on their side.

"I'm a big brother now!", exclaimed Miguel, puffing his chest out. "And we named my baby sister after mamá Coco. She cries a lot and she always tries to chew on my guitar, but mostly, she's cute."

"Enrique and Luisa named her after me?", asked Coco with a proud smile. "Oh, I am sure she will be brilliant. And with a good big brother like you, Miguel, she will have a good life."

Miguel smiled brightly and puffed his chest out at that. He knew Socorro would be amazing and Miguel would teach her everything she needed to know. He would tell her all about Héctor and Imelda and Coco – all about their family, keep their memories alive in her and make her understand how important the ofrenda and the family were.

"Now, how about you tell us about your friends", prompted Imelda.

"We were visiting tía Victoria's family last year in San Fransokyo, months before I met you, and I met my cousin Miela for the first time. She's older than me, a lot, but she's really nice and really smart", explained Miguel. "And while the adults were talking all the time and my cousins were busy with Miela's cousins, Miela showed me around. Hiro and Hiccup go to school with her. They're really smart too, they're inventors. And they... they lost their older brother two years ago in a fire and Hiro, he is already an orphan and his big brother and his aunt who raised them were the only blood-family he had left and I just... I want to _help_ him. Family is everything, right?"

Imelda heaved a sigh and nodded. "You're a good boy, Miguel. And your heart is in the right place, but what you did is nonetheless dangerous. What if your friends won't be able to go back because we can not reach their family at all?"

Miguel hung his head, worry marring his features. Héctor laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry the boy like that! I'm sure it will all work out!", assured Héctor lighthearted.

It made Miguel, Imelda and Coco smile. Hoping for the best was the only thing they could to now.

"Jamie! What are you doing _here_? This is the whole wrong realm of the dead for you! And how did you _die_? What... What _happened_ to you, Jamie?"

Everyone was startled by the loud exclamation. A spirit came flying through the window. He looked like a normal human, just nearly white-pale, his hair snow white and also he was _flying_. It took a moment, before Jamie gasped and stepped forward, reaching a shaky hand out.

"But... But you were... _imaginary_...", whispered Jamie in disbelief.

The spirit touched down in front of Jamie and smiled. "Not imaginary. Never imaginary. It's just how... how adults justify the fantastic adventures of their childhood."

"Wha—at does any of that mean?", asked Hiro confused, tucking on his boyfriend's sleeve. "Jay?"

"This is... This is Jack Frost", whispered Jamie, motioning at the spirit.

"...Wait. The main character from your graphic novel?", asked Miguel surprised. "He _does_ look... He really looks like that. Wait, you've had a spirit friend this whole time and never said?!"

"No! I didn't! I mean, I don't, I mean... I have no idea what's going on", sighed Jamie.

He collapsed back onto the chair, burying his face in his hands. While Hiro checked on his boyfriend, Hiccup stepped up to the spirit in awe. Sparkling eyes, blue as ice. His skin was insanely pale and his hair was so, so white and fluffy like freshly fallen snow. He was wearing a modern blue hoodie but his pants looked like they were from another time. They were also cut _very_ tight, showing off his long and lean legs rather nicely. The spirit tilted his head.

"Can you... Can you explain this to us?", requested Hiccup.

The spirit tilted his head to the other side and regarded the gathered group, before spotting the clerk. "Oh, hey. An official. So, Jack Frost, Guardian of Childhood, officially taking those children under my wing. I even brought the form. Should be the right one."

He handed a piece of paper to the clerk and then motioned for the others to follow him outside. Exchanging confused looks, they decided to follow him – because what else were they supposed to do. The spirit kept hovering above ground and then he turned around to face them.

"Many years ago, the world nearly ended", started Jack. "The Nightmare King Pitch Black rose and wanted to destroy all hope and belief and _happiness_ of the world. Wait. I feel like I have to put this one first: The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman are all real. They're called the Guardians of Childhood, because they protect the children of Earth. Pitch Black? The bad guy. He attacked the belief of children. Because... when the children stop believing in the guardians, if _all_ the children stopped believing in the guardians, then... they would fade."

"Like the dead!", exclaimed Miguel. "When the dead in this realm are forgotten, they fade."

"Same principle", agreed Jack amused. "I'm a spirit. A lost soul from a different department of the dead. But during that battle against Pitch Black, I earned myself guardianhood. And that... I have to thank Jamie for that. He saved the world with his friends, because he did not stop believing. He fought Pitch at our side. And... we stayed friends, for years after. But as a teenager and especially when he moved away... Kids were making fun of you for still believing in Santa Claus, Jamie. And you didn't have your friends with you, the friends who shared the adventure with you. So... slowly, you stopped believing, like every child does at one point. And when children stop believing, the adventures they shared with the Guardians or spirits they encountered, they fade into memories of... imaginary friends and being figments of imagination."

"So... So it's all true", whispered Jamie wide-eyed. "Everything... Everything in my graphic novel? It's not my imagination, it actually all happened? You... I forgot you, Jack."

"It's okay, Jamie", smiled Jack and shook his head.

The next moment, he got tackled by the boy, Jamie burying his face in Jack's stomach. "No, it's not! I... I forgot you and left you behind even though I knew you have already been forgotten for three hundred years, Jack. I should have never... I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Jamie", assured Jack as he returned the hug. "It's alright. But... But tell me why you're here. When you died, you should not have gone here. This is the wrong department."

"Yeah, I'm not dead...", offered Jamie sheepishly. "This is my... boyfriend, Hiro. And he wants to see his older brother. And this is my friend Miguel. He went to this realm last year already, visiting his family and giving Hiro a horribly bad idea. But being a good boyfriend, I decided to tag along."

"I assume you're Miguel's family?", offered Jack and regarded the three skeletons.

"We are", confirmed Imelda, a protective hand on Miguel's shoulder.

"Okay. Hiro, Jamie and Hiccup have to go to a different realm to leave again. I can take Miguel with me and return him to you so you can send him back home to the living then, or you send him back now and he stays with you", offered Jack. "It's your call."

"Please let me go!", exclaimed Miguel eagerly, turning to offer his great-great-grandparents the biggest puppy-dog eyes. "Please. I want to go with them. I'll be back on time, I promise."

Hector also turned to Imelda, knowing this was important to Miguel. Imelda whistled and moments later, Pipeta touched down next to them. The giant cat sniffed the new humans curiously.

"You will take Pipeta with you and that is non-negotiable", stated Imelda seriously. "She will watch over you and return you to us afterward. Alebrije can travel realms, after all, right?"

"It's how I was alerted of Jamie being here", nodded Jack.

Sighing heavily, Imelda pulled Miguel into a hug, instantly joined by Héctor and Coco.

"You will return and we will give you our blessing and then, we will see you tomorrow when we visit", stated Coco, kissing Miguel's cheek. "Now, go and have your adventure."

/break\

Hiro was staring in total awe at his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ghost friend. He had read all there was to _The Guardians of Childhood_ , the graphic novel Jamie had been working on for the past year now. He had listened to all the things Jamie was planning on bringing into it later on. He admired and praised Jamie's art and how creative and cool the designs were. And here he was, flying right there. Jack Frost. The main character. Being actually _real_. Which meant all the tales were true too. And honestly, Hiro would be completely overwhelmed if facing the impossible hadn't become a daily thing for him by now. He had been a superhero for two years now, seen the craziest things. And now, he was literally in the realm of the dead, following a spirit.

"What's your brother's name?", asked Jack before he called out loudly.

"Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada", replied Hiro, watching Jack curiously.

Jamie squeaked loudly and tugged on Hiro's arm harshly, pointing into the sky and getting everyone's attention. Miguel made a high-pitched sound and backed off, right into Pepita. It was Hiccup, who stepped forward instead of back. His eyes were wide as he watched in fascination.

"It's a... It's a... a...", started Hiccup, unable to finish.

"Dragon. The word you're looking for is dragon", offered Jack with a smile.

The large black dragon with the large green eyes landed next to Jack and circled him curiously. Laughing, Jack caressed the dragon's face. Miguel all the while was hiding behind Jamie and Hiro a bit. Alebrije were one thing, but this? This was an _actual dragon_. Black as the night and scary.

"Toothless, these are my friends. Do you think you can help carry them? So Pepita doesn't have to carry four of them?", asked Jack, rubbing the dragon's chin. "Guys, this is Toothless. No worries, he is not dangerous, he is a real sweetheart."

Hiccup carefully lifted a hand, unsure. Jack took it, smiling reassuringly at him and placing the hand on Toothless' snout. The dragon pushed back into the hand, cooing softly. Hiccup laughed, a shaky and nervous sound. This was absolutely crazy, but also incredible.

"Miguel with Pepita, Hiccup with Toothless because he seems to like you? Jamie, Hiro?"

"I go with Miguel and the giant cat, you go with your imaginary best friend and my brother?", asked Hiro, kissing Jamie on the cheek. "I _know_ how obsessed you are with supernatural creatures."

"It's a _dragon_ ", squeaked Jamie, gesturing at Toothless. "An actual dragon, Hiro!"

"Yes, I'm not big on reptiles. I'll take Mochi's winged cousin", chuckled Hiro amused.

He climbed on top of the giant winged tiger right behind Miguel, holding onto Miguel's midsection. Miguel craned his neck to grin at his best friend in amusement. Glaring at Miguel, Hiro held on a little tighter and turned to watch Hiccup, Jamie and the dragon.

"Flying with Baymax is one thing. This is a winged cat", grumbled Hiro.

"Yes, sure", nodded Miguel amused. "Don't worry, Pepita is careful. Right, girl?"

The alebrije purred and nodded before taking off to follow the dragon who followed the spirit.

/break\

The realm itself looked kind of similar to the one they had come from. Bright and large, a huge city filled with the dead. Though these dead came in spirit-form. They were half transparent.

"So, what's going to happen now?", asked Hiccup when Jack sat down in front of him.

"We go to your brother, get his blessing to return you to the land of the living, then I bring back Miguel to _his_ family so they can give him their blessing and then you'll all be home in time for supper. Today is kind of a big day for many in the spirit world", offered Jack.

"But... But what are _you_ doing in the spirit world, Jack?", asked Jamie concerned.

"Oh, don't worry. Still a Guardian and all", laughed Jack. "No, I just... in the past couple years, I've learned a few new tricks. Including the travel between realms, considering I _am_ dead. It's fun, that's all. After all, here _everybody_ can see me. Consider this... a vacation, of sorts."

Jamie nodded, looking relieved. Hiccup was still just staring at the white-haired spirit, even as they landed and got off their respective guides. Sure, Hiccup had seen drawings of Jack Frost – Hiro, being a dork and totally in love with Jamie, had a poster of the Guardians in his room. A printed version of the cover that Jamie had drawn for his graphic novel. But the real deal was actually... rather... attractive. Hiccup blushed as that thought crossed his mind.

"Toothless, sniff the short one and find his scent", requested Jack.

When Toothless started sniffing Hiro, Hiro yelped. "Hey! I'm not the short one! Miguel is younger-"

"But not shorter", pointed Miguel out with a laugh, elbowing Hiro.

Toothless tilted his head once he got the scent down and then led them along the streets. They all stuck close to Jack and Toothless, neither wishing to get lost in a foreign realm. Hiro was holding onto Hiccup and Jamie's hands, Jamie holding onto Miguel's. When Jack saw that, he had to smile and grab Hiccup's free hand so his little ducklings wouldn't get lost. It was cute how Hiccup blushed at that and startled at how cold Jack's hand was.

"Ah. And here we are. The Hamada residence", stated Jack after a while.

Hiro and Hiccup stared and swallowed hard. It was the Lucky Cat Café, only that it looked different. Like an odd mirror-image. The two brothers turned to look at each other nervously. Jack, Jamie and Miguel stepped back to allow them some private and the time to come to their decision.

"So, you're the little rascal who broke in last year, huh?", whispered Jack, looking at Miguel.

"I wouldn't call myself a _rascal_ ", grumbled Miguel flustered, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I respect that", laughed Jack and shook his head. "It was a mess. I love a good prank played on the officials. The paperwork on your case was _disastrous_ and you caused an actual precedent that had to be discussed among all realms and was even brought before the Guardians."

Jamie mainly just watched them silently, altering between watching Jack and Miguel, as well as Hiccup and Hiro. The two brothers were finally stepping up to the door and knocking. Jamie had never gotten to meet Tadashi, he only knew the stories.

"H... Hiro..."

Who opened the door was not Tadashi Hamada though. It was a short woman who looked quite a lot like Hiro. She slapped her hands over her mouth and looked close to tears as she stared at Hiro. Confused, Hiro turned to look at Hiccup for a moment, until a man stepped up behind the woman. And as he laid a hand on her shoulder to sooth her, Hiro realized who they were.

"But... oh...", whispered Hiro and swallowed hard, taking an instinctive step back.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, who's at the door?", called Tadashi from inside the house.

Moments late rand he came outside to join them because he didn't get a reply. Now there were three spirits staring at Hiro in disbelief and something close to grief. Jack cleared his throat.

"No worries, he is _not_ dead. He is just here for a visit", clarified Jack. "We're actually here to get your blessing to send him back home. After... a bit of talking."

"Oh, Hiro, when will you stop doing reckless things?!", asked Tadashi with a sigh.

He collapsed onto his knees and hugged Hiro tightly, reaching out with one arm to pull Hiccup into the hug too. Hiro returned the hug but his eyes were still on the two adults standing in the doorway.

"I didn't... realize...", whispered Hiro a bit broken. "I didn't even _think_ about this..."

"What's going on?", whispered Miguel confused, looking at Jack.

"Those are Mister and Missus Hamada. Their parents", offered Jack softly.

"I know Hiro does reckless stuff, but you're meant to be the voice of reason now, Hiccup", chided Tadashi gently, resting his hands on his brothers' heads.

"Well, I didn't let him run into danger _alone_ . That should count for something", argued Hiccup, voice breaking. "I... I miss you so much, Tadashi. _You_ are the responsible one. I... half the time, I feel like I'm failing you and I so often just want to talk to you..."

"You're _both_ making me proud", assured Tadashi. "Being heroes. Continuing my work. I love you guys so much and I miss you so much, but I know, one day I will get to see you again."

While Tadashi and Hiccup talked, Hiro watched his parents wearily. They approached, but they looked so tentative. Like he was a deer and they might startle him away. When Tadashi let go of him so Hiro could step up to them. He had forgotten what they looked like. Seeing them now, he remembered, from the pictures. But he hadn't really looked at them in a long time. This had always been something he had been... detached from. He had been three when they died, he remembered nothing about them. Tadashi and Cass had told him stories about them, but they didn't really mean anything to him. They were just... stories about strangers he would never meet.

"You're so big", whispered Maemi Hamada, her voice shaking. "My... My little boy, all grown up."

"Tadashi told us all about you since he arrived", stated Tomeo Hamada, his voice filled with pride. "All the things you invented! Your mind, as bright as your mother's."

"Mother's...?", echoed Hiro reluctantly.

"Mom was an inventor too", supplied Tadashi. "It's... where I picked it up and you picked it from me up, the tinkering with household items and all."

"It used to drive Cass insane!", laughed Maemi delighted. "Does it still?"

"Only when we kill the toaster... by accident", offered Hiccup, shuffling awkwardly.

Tomeo paused and turned to look at him. "Hiccup, yes? Tadashi told us all about you. About how my sister found love in your father, how you have been a brother to my sons. Thank you."

Hiccup nodded, still unsure what to do with this. Hiro all the while finally found himself in a hug from his mother. A hug from his mother. Something he never thought he would _ever_ experience. He took a shaky breath and started sobbing. He had never really thought he missed them because he didn't know _what_ to miss. But right now, right here? He finally understood that there was indeed a hole in his heart. One he had filled with silly bot fights and rebellion and now being a hero.

"Come on, come in side. Have some tea!", offered Maemi. "Come. Please. Tell us everything that happened since Tadashi died. He told us everything about your childhood, but... oh, please."

It was only mildly awkward for Jack, Jamie and Miguel, to just sit silently by and watch, but they could see just how much this meant to Hiro and also to Hiccup, who had missed Tadashi so much too. Hearing them relay all their heroics, so much pride in their voices. Maemi couldn't stop touching Hiro in some way, hugging him and brushing his hair back, like she couldn't believe that after thirteen years, she finally got to hold her son again.

"Listen, I hate to be the one to break the party up, but... it's time", interrupted Jack gently. "If you could... give them your blessing so they can return, because otherwise they're stuck here."

"Of course!", exclaimed Maemi.

She and her husband came to stand in front of Hiro, both smiling at him so proudly. This was something Hiro had always wished he'd get, even without knowing that he needed it.

"Hiro, son, we give you our blessing, to return home and to... to be the best person you can possibly be", stated Tomeo, voice gentle. "And to lead a good life."

"We're so proud of you, Hiro", whispered Maemi and kissed his cheek.

"But be careful, okay?", chuckled Tadashi. "I don't want to see you back here for _many_ years."

Hiro had tears shining in his eyes as he slowly faded into sparkling dust. The moment Hiro was gone, Hiccup pulled Tadashi into a hug, burying his face in Tadashi's chest.

"I promise I'll watch out for him", mumbled Hiccup.

"I know you will, Hics", assured Tadashi. "I give you my blessing to return home. Please don't shoulder all the responsibility on your own."

It was only after Hiccup had dissolved that Miguel noticed something vital. "What about Jamie?"

All attention now laid on the brunette shuffling around awkwardly. Tomeo and Maemi exchanged a worried glance before looking at their youngest son's boyfriend. Jack just smiled reassuringly and grasped Jamie by the shoulder, gaining the teen's attention.

"I learned a lot of things over the past years", started Jack softly. "One of them is that my sister Katherine, after I saved her life... she lived a good, long life. She got married and had children."

"Okay...", nodded Jamie a little confused. "I... I'm glad she had a good life, Jack."

"And her children grew up and led good lives and had child and their children also and – three-hundred years worth of that had led to your mother", continued Jack. "I'm your... twelve-times-great-grand-uncle. So, as your only close-by dead relative, I give you my blessing to return home."

Jamie wasn't even able to formulate words, he just stared dumbly until he dissolved. Miguel huffed.

"You really buried the lead on that one", pointed Miguel out.

"Eh. Did you see the face he made?", laughed Jack. "Now come on. Let's get you back to your realm and so you can say goodbye before you turn fully skeleton."

Miguel made a face as he wiggled his see-through fingers. He turned toward the Hamadas one last time with a broad and polite smile.

"Thank you for having me. Your son is great", stated Miguel. "He's my... best friend."

"Thank you, for bringing him", whispered Maemi, voice sounding tear-heavy. "Oh, I know he will return to us one day, but... to see him, to hold him... That we were able to tell him how much we love him and how proud we are of him... it means more than I imagined..."

"Feel free to come and visit us when you're dead", chuckled Tomeo, eyes dancing with mirth.

Miguel smiled brightly as he went outside to climb onto Pepita and make his journey back. The giant cat was curled together around Toothless, both napping and looking adorable.

"Jack", started Tadashi slowly, making the spirit pause. "Can you... I don't know."

"You know, I think I'll stick around San Fransokyo more often now", mused Jack casually. "Can't really drop that kind of info on Jamie and leave him hanging, right? So, as long as your brothers are in Jamie's life... I think I'm bound to keep an eye on them."

"Thank you", whispered Tadashi with a strained smile.

/break\

The rest of the vacation was rather somber. Hiro really couldn't shake off the encounter and neither could Hiccup. And Jamie all the while was still trying to make heads or tails of what Jack had said and done. It was still fun though. Miguel showed them all of his favorite spots and the celebration itself had been absolutely amazing. They had never seen anything like it.

"You sure you're okay, Hiro?", whispered Jamie softly.

The two of them were curled together on the rooftop of the Rivera house. Hiro had his head resting on Jamie's stomach, staring up into the starry sky. Miguel sat next to them, softly playing _Remember Me_ , his great-great-grandfather's greatest hit. Somehow, now that Hiro had actually met the man, the song seemed all the sweeter.

"I don't know... I just... I never even realized that I missed them", whispered Hiro. "But hearing them say... that... that they miss me and are proud of me... it was like something was lifted off me."

"That's good though", pointed Miguel out. "I never really thought on the faces on our ofrenda either, until I met them and everything... everything got a different perspective."

"Thank you", said Hiro and sat up some. "I mean, for everything. For going through with my insane plan and going with us and giving me this... chance... You're a great friend, Miguel."

Miguel just grinned. All he had wanted was give Hiro a chance to talk to his brother again. That it had actually all worked out was amazing. Not to mention the part where he got to spend a whole week with his two best friends and got to show them around his home.

"Well, I'm glad your little trip paid off, boys. Don't do it again though."

Hiro yelped and Miguel actually dropped his guitar. There, just barely above them, was Jack Frost, just hovering about. He grinned as he sank down to sit next to the boys, his staff balanced on his knees. Jamie gaped, holding onto Hiro's hand and squeezing it questioningly.

"Y... You... but... but...", stammered Miguel, pointing at the spirit.

"I'm a Guardian. We can be seen by those who believe in us", grinned Jack. "You... believe in me."

"Granted, not the hardest fee after we met you and _know_ that you're real", muttered Hiro.

"Jack!", exclaimed Jamie and tackled Jack in a hug. "I promise I'll never stop believing in you again. I... I missed you so much. I didn't realize..."

"It's okay, Jamie", chuckled Jack, hugging the brunette.

"Okay, so we now share a friend no one aside from us can see", pointed Hiro out. "That's..."

"Yeah, it really is", agreed Jamie and laughed.

/break\

Hiccup stared thoughtfully at the white-haired spirit sitting on his desk. He had gotten really used to Jack being around ever since Santa Cecilia. Jack was... fun to be around with. He had become the invisible seventh member of Big Hiro 6 and Fred _loved_ the ice-powers. To Hiccup, he had become a good and close friend. And maybe perhaps a little _more_. Jack was gorgeous and funny and kind, he was a hero and a Guardian, he was a friend. Hiccup bit his lips as he stared at Jack.

"You know, me being here to watch you work is kind of pointless when you don't work and instead watch me watch you", pointed Jack out and tilted his head, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You're just so pretty", muttered Hiccup and blushed brightly. "I mean..."

Jack just stared at him with wide eyes. "Okay. That's... new. Then again, normally the humans who can see me are preteens and not... hot mid-twenties."

"H... Hot?", echoed Hiccup, his cheeks darkening even more.

"So... does that mean you... uhm...", started Jack, ruffling his own hair.

"I'd... like to ask you out on a date", nodded Hiccup. "Which is very weird, I know, but... I've never met anyone like you and I just..."

Jack's smile was brighter than any smile he had ever given Hiccup before and it made Hiccup's heart flutter. The next moment, Jack floated over to Hiccup and kissed him softly on the lips.

"O—oh. Look at that, Jack Frost nipping on my brother's nose!"

Hiccup and Jack bolted apart and turned to stare wide-eyed at the two cackling teenagers. Hiro and Jamie stood in the doorway, holding their stomachs as they laughed loudly at their embarrassed faces. The next moment, a snowball hit Hiro square in the face.

"Hey! No fair!", exclaimed Hiro with a glare.

When Jamie continued laughing, he got hit by the remains of the snowball that Hiro had gathered up in his hand. The next moment, a full-on snowball fight broke out in the bedroom. Afterward, the boys all collapsed on the ground, panting hard and trying to catch their breath. After a moment of hesitation, Jack snuggled up to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom and dad are _not_ going to like this mess", pointed Hiccup out. "Everything is soaked."

"Good thing I'm a spirit so I can't be blamed", chimed Jack mischievously.

"Hey!", exclaimed Hiccup with a glare. "So that's what it's going to be like?"

"Ye—ep", chimed Jack and pecked Hiccup's lips again with a grin.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fake fic title I got during a game on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) ;3) and of course did I have to work with Coco for this one! And I have to admit, one of the things I took away from Coco - which, I know, was not the intended thing to take away from the movie - but if you just have to steal from the dead to get a chance to see all those you lost and love again... that's a thing a lot of people would be more than willing to do.
> 
> Honey Lemon was a good way of tying the universes together! And on that note: Honey Lemon really needs a name. They all - aside from Fred and Hiro - do. It's absolutely ridiculous that not only do they go by their common nicknames when out heroing, but also in a professional setting. Who does that. No one, that's who. Anyway, for the purpose of this fic, Honey Lemon is a Rivera.


End file.
